Rekindled
by The Lotus Black
Summary: Where have you been all my life? ShadowXSilver


I don't know where this came from. I was bored.

**Rekindled**

It has been almost a year since the defeat of Mephiles and Solaris. Things have quieted down, but for some reason Shadow decided to stay in Soleanna. Rouge accompanied him. She was hardly ever at their small apartment, and the hedgehog soon began to get lonely. He didn't have anyone to talk with. There wasn't much to do – Things rarely happened here. He became distant, and eventually stopped responding to Sonic and didn't care about anything. He began to feel depressed daily. To ease the pain of rejection, he would drink a cup of coffee or two in this small café down the road. He sat alone, of course, and occasionally read the headlines of the newspaper.

Today was different. He wasn't seated in the corner, like normal, as a couple was already there, enjoying their breakfast. He felt someone sit in the chair behind him. He ignored whoever it was and stared down at the coffee in his cup. He took the stick they had given him and gently stirred the drink. His peaceful attitude was interrupted when the person behind him stood up abruptly, chair knocking against his. The force caused him to spill his coffee. He growled and looked up to meet the apologetic gaze of someone he once knew.

Silver apologized repeatedly and offered to buy Shadow another drink. He agreed.

They sat together in awkward silence before Silver spoke up. His voice sounded nervous and frightened. "I really didn't mean to do that. I'm terribly sorry."

"I already told you it was fine. Stop bringing it up." The white hedgehog nodded. The awkward silence returned. Shadow continued to stare down at his drink, refusing to make eye contact with Silver.

"How have you been, Shadow? I haven't heard from you in a year, at least." There was no response. Silver's ears drooped. He felt as if he said something to offend the other hedgehog. "How's Sonic?" He received a shrug as an answer.

Shadow was a hard person to talk to. He didn't seem interested in anything anyone had to say. Silver chewed on his thumb while he thought of things that would spark a conversation. Unfortunately, he wasn't the best talker around. He was always formal and could never think of an appropriate response until after he said something to make a fool of himself. He didn't want to ruin his relationship with Shadow, if they even had one. He wanted to make a friend. No one liked him back then, and it seemed as if things haven't changed much.

"So, uh, how's Rouge?"

"She's a bitch." He mumbled. Silver didn't expect something so vulgar, so he couldn't think of anything to say. The topic was dropped immediately.

"You sound like you're in a really bad mood," Silver said softly, standing up. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Wait," Shadow finally looked up. "What are you doing here? In the past, I mean?"

Silver smiled and sat back down. The black hedgehog turned back to his drink as soon as he did. "I just came here to visit everyone." He tilted his head, trying to make eye contact again. "What's wrong? You seem really upset about something."

He took a sip of his coffee. "Everyone abandoned me." He turned his head to the window, watching the people pass by. "Sonic, Rouge," He chuckled. "Hell, even Omega." There was a brief pause between the two. "I hate them all."

"I'm here." Shadow snapped his head toward the hedgehog, causing him to jump. Silver looked down at his lap. He regretted what he said.

"So you are. But, how long will it take before you leave too?" He sighed and looked back down at his drink.

"I won't leave you," Silver said, fidgeting. "I came here to see you anyway. Blaze went to see Sonic, and I wanted to make sure you're okay. You always seem mad about something. I…I just thought I could cheer you up." Shadow looked up. "I was wrong. I'm really sorry for wasting your time."

"Stop beating yourself up. You're not wasting my time." Silver looked up. "I'm glad you're here." He smiled softly, but Shadow merely snorted and returned to staring at the coffee. "You're the only person that willingly stayed beside me for more than five minutes." There was a short pause. "Thank you."

Silver felt pity for him, and asked if he could spend the night at his apartment. He agreed, even though the place was small. Rouge was never there, so he decided to allow the white hedgehog a place to stay. For as long as he wanted. Shadow gave his guest the bed while he slept on the couch. It didn't bother him. He didn't sleep much anyway.

The next day the ebony hedgehog awoke to the scent of breakfast. It was unusual for him, as he normally skipped it and went about his day without any food in the morning. He dragged himself into the small kitchen and watched Silver prepare a variety of foods: eggs, bacon, toast, and a few other things he didn't recognize. He seemed startled when he saw Shadow standing at the doorway.

"G-Good morning." He mumbled shyly, turning back to the stove to avoid drawing attention to himself. Shadow sniffed the air, ears folded back. He walked over to Silver and watched over his shoulder. "Um…are you hungry?" He held out a plate that had an assortment of food he prepared. "Here."

Unsure of how to react, he took it and thanked Silver. After a few slow bites, hunger got the best of him. Moments later he had eaten everything that had been placed on the plate. Silver smiled at him. Shadow merely flicked his ears and left.

He didn't know where he was going. He just needed time alone to think. He wondered why Silver had returned to the past. Was it really just to see him? Why was this certain hedgehog caring for him when no one else did? The more he thought about it, the more he was reminded of Maria. She was kind to him. So is Silver. She always smiled at him. So did Silver. She cared for him. So does Silver. Shadow's ears flicked again as he realized he might have some romantic feelings for him. He shook the thought out of his mind.

An hour later, he returned to find Silver on the couch where he had slept the night before. He was reading a book. He didn't seem to notice Shadow's presence. The obsidian hedgehog caught his attention when he began digging around the pantry for something to eat. He made quite a bit of noise.

"Shadow?" Silver was pushed out of the way as he walked to the couch, a candy bar in his hand. He sat down. Curious, he picked up the book on the table beside the sofa and skimmed a line. It was a book on politicians from the previous year. Uninterested, he angrily tossed it back down on the table, making Silver lose his page. "Shadow?" There was no response.

His ears flicked as he felt Silver sit down beside him. He took a bite of the candy and pretended to ignore the other's presence. The white hedgehog returned to reading his book as if nothing happened. A moment later, Shadow broke off a piece of the candy and handed it to Silver. He received a confused gaze as a response.

"Take it." He did. Shadow watched intently as the white hedgehog ate. He licked his lips and flicked his ears again. There was something about Silver that captivated him completely, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

The minutes passed slowly with neither of the two speaking or exchanging glances. He constantly flicked his ears, deep in thought. That is, until Silver tapped one. He backed away and hissed defensively at the pain it caused.

"I think you have an ear infection." He reached out again, but Shadow hissed. "I have medicine that will help you." He refused, growling. "Please, let me help you."

It took a while before Shadow agreed. When the medication entered the infected area, he winced in pain. To ease it, Silver gently massaged the back of his ear. The ebony hedgehog instantly became relaxed. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. After a minute or two, he began to purr. "Feel better?" Silver asked, giving the hedgehog and tight hug from behind. He was startled, but did nothing to protest.

The days flew by, and before he knew it, Silver had to go home. He had been here for a week. Blaze forced him to promise that he would return home exactly a week after they arrived. That was today. Shadow had become less dependent on the café and more interested in what the white hedgehog did throughout the day. His ears had ceased their twitching. He didn't leave the house as often as he used to. He thought about Maria less. He became more focused and aware of the other furry living in his apartment.

"Shadow?" His train of thought was interrupted. "I have to go home this afternoon. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"No." Silver was taken back by his response. "There isn't anyone out there that cares for me as much as you do," He looked away. "At least, no one who's alive."

"I'm sorry, Shadow. I can't stay."

His ears flattened against his head. "Why?"

Silver didn't know what to say. "I-I promised Blaze that I'd be back within a week. She's probably wondering where –" He was cut off.

"I think I love you."

"Wha…?" He was stunned. He couldn't find the right words to express his mixed emotions. He knew he had to go back home. He was afraid Blaze would kill him. But, as he thought about it, he had feelings for Shadow too.

"Stay."

"I-I can't."

"I'll help you change your mind."

Shadow pulled Silver into a kiss. He pressed their bodies together as he wrapped his arms around the hedgehog's waist, earning him a small squeak. He used this opportunity to slide his tongue into his lover's mouth. He enjoyed the taste so much. He explored the other's mouth over and over again, memorizing where his sensitive areas were. Their tongues engaged in a battle, which he ended up winning. His exploration resumed. He would've continued had Silver not pushed him away to breathe.

"I-I…can't," He panted, hand against Shadow's chest. "I can't stay." There was no response as he was pulled into another kiss.

Their day dragged on in the same manner. Silver would refuse to stay, but would be cut off by an affectionate kiss. Shadow purred. He licked the side of his lover's cheek before he could speak. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. His actions were enough to prove his love to the white hedgehog. By nightfall, Silver had given up on trying to leave. He moaned often, arousing the other until their lust led them to the only bed in the apartment.

Shadow was seated on top of him. His face was bright red and his breathing was heavy and uneven. "Stay with me." He demanded, trailing a finger down from the base of Silver's neck to his waist. "Stay and I'll show you what you might've missed." Their actions dragged on into the early morning. Both hedgehogs had forgotten about the world around them. It meant nothing to them now.

Shadow finally paused, nose lightly touching his lover's. Both were out of breath, and both had an undesirable want for each other. He felt a deep craving for Silver. He felt as if he needed him in his life, and he expressed it with passionate kisses and coy caresses. The white hedgehog did indeed spark something that no one else had. It was a certain feeling in his body that compelled him to conjure up so much love. It was definitely better than the rejection he's been facing throughout the past year.

"Oh, Silver… Where have you been all my life?"

**End**

Shadow and Co. belong to SEGA/Sonic Team.


End file.
